A grid system comprises typically a plurality of main runners extending in parallel. Ceiling tiles are typically adapted to be supported on flanges of the main runners. It is also common to add cross spacers extending over and engaging with a plurality, often three or more, main runners. The cross spacers provide structural stability and keep the main runners at the desired equidistant parallel relationship. The cross spacers also helps in keeping the main runners from moving in the longitudinal direction in relation to each other, thereby the cross spacers helps securing the right-angularity of the grid system such that the rectangular or quadratic ceiling tiles may be installed into the grid system with great accuracy.
Sometimes the grid system also comprises a plurality of cross runners extending in parallel and transverse to the main runners. In such a case the ceiling tiles may also be adapted to be supported on flanges of the cross runners.
A grid system with cross spacers is for instance known from the European patent application EP 1 154 088 A1, which basically discloses a channel shaped cross spacer provided with a plurality of slots into which a plurality of parallel main runners are inserted. The main runners are provided with apertures in their upright extending web. Fastening clips are provided and are adapted to be inserted through the apertures and thereby force the main runners upwardly relative to the cross spacer to the bottom of the slot in the cross spacer by forcing the upper edge of the aperture away from the bottom of the channel shaped cross spacer. One feature associated with this design is that there has to be enough space above the grid system to make it possible for the installer to put his hand above the edge of the channel shaped cross spacer and to reach down into the channel shaped cross spacer to put the fastening clip into place. It would be desirable that there is space above the grid system sufficient for the installer to be able to look down into the channel shaped cross spacer such that he can see the aperture into which the fastening clip is to be inserted.
However, in many cases it is desirable to make the most use of the available height of the structural ceiling, i.e. the suspended ceiling should be placed close to the structural ceiling, thereby making it difficult or even impossible to provide sufficient space for the installer.
Since the cross spacer is located above the main runners, the space required for the installer to be able to insert the clips often defines the minimum distance between the structural ceiling and the suspended ceiling.